Without You
by McRaider
Summary: Martha is away and Clark isn't happy about it lil Clark fic (COMPLETE)


Without You

Stephanie Sapp

"Okay, I'll be back on Friday, now Clark I need you to be good for Daddy," Martha said bending down to the small child's eye level.

"Mama?" He asked in teary eyes.

"Shh, it's okay baby, I'll be back okay," Clark looked from her to his daddy, his big blue eyes tearing up further.

"Don't worry big guy, mama will be back soon, it's just gonna be the two of us for four days," Clark quickly grasped to his mother's leg and held tightly. Martha reached down and lifted the tiny boy into her arms. She pressed a kiss to her cheek and smiled, "I need you to be a big boy for me okay," the whimper came as he nodded and she placed him back down on the floor.

"Okay, Jon, I'll see you soon, and I'll call you," he nodded and pressed a kiss to her lips and watched her leave. Clark's eyes continued to well up as he watched her leave. Jonathan closed the door and that was the proverbial hump for the camel. The flood gates opened as he began to wail.

"Clark, honey, she's going to be back in four days," the child didn't hear her pleas as he sat staring at the door, crying, pointing to the door, he cried harder, "Come here big guy," Jonathan reached down to get Clark, but wasn't expecting the reaction he got.

Clark began to cry loudly, piercing cries of distress, for a moment Jonathan was sure he had hurt the child, but then he realized the boy was hurting inside not outside.

"MAMA!" He cried loudly as he pounded against the door. Jonathan hoisted the child into his arms, surprised by the child's strength. "Mama!" he whimpered. Jonathan sighed and pulled the child close.

"Clark, son she's going to be back soon, it's just four days," who was he kidding, to a three year old who missed his mother, four days seemed like eternity. The boy had probably spent the past two years without anything but the inside of a spaceship to hold him, suddenly he had a mama and a daddy and he couldn't imagine life without his mama.

Jonathan carried his wayward three year old toddler upstairs to lay him down for a nap; he obviously needed. However that proved to be more difficult than intended, the wailing toddler continued to cry as Jonathan did his best to quiet the child down.

Jonathan had tried everything short of duct taping the boy's mouth shut and begging Martha to return, when he finally noticed the boy had cried himself to sleep. Jonathan groaned as he sat down in the rocking chair, this was going to be a long four days. Unsure of what else might help the tiny tyke, Jonathan began to sing a soft song, hoping the words and sound would soothe him a little more.

Christopher Robin and I walked along

Under branches lit up by the moon

Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore

As our days disappeared all too soon

But I've wandered much further today than I should

And I can't seem to find my way back to the wood

So help me if you can, I've got to get

Back to the house at Pooh Corner by one

You'd be surprised, there's so much to be done

Count all the bees in the hive

Chase all the clouds from the sky

Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh

Winnie the Pooh doesn't know what to do

Got a honey jar stuck on his nose

He came to me asking help and advise

And from here no one knows where he goes

So I sent him to ask of the owl if he's there

How to loosen the jar from the nose of a bear

So help me if you can, I've got to get

Back to the house at Pooh Corner by one

You'd be surprised, there's so much to be done

Count all the bees in the hive

Chase all the clouds from the sky

Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh

It's hard to explain how a few precious things

Seem to follow throughout all our lives

After all's said and done I was watching my son

Sleeping there with my bear by his side

So I tucked him in, kissed him

And as I was going

I swear that old bear whispered

Boy, welcome home!

Believe me if you can, I've got to get

Back to the house at Pooh Corner by one

What do you know, there's so much to be done

Count all the bees in the hive

Chase all the clouds from the sky

Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh

Back to the ways of Christopher Robin and Pooh

Back to the ways of Pooh

It wasn't until he finished the last phrase that he realized the small toddler had attached his hand to Jonathan's shirt. Jonathan sighed, and decided that tonight would be better spent holding Clark rather than going through any more ear piercing crying from the small boy.

Martha was probably the only mother figure Clark had ever known, and Jonathan understood that when mommies went away their children didn't handle it well, but Clark had surprised him. Clark was usually so quiet, however that was usually when Martha was around or in the room. Jonathan hadn't been alone with his son very long yet.

"Daddy," came the tiny weakened whimper. Jonathan looked down into big saucer like blue eyes and tried to smile.

"Hey buddy," Jonathan lifted the three year old into his arms and cuddled him closely, suddenly glad they had kept the boy.

"Mama coming back?"

"Yes son, your mother will be back soon. I'm here," the boy paused then snuggled further into Jonathan's arms, apparently deciding that wasn't so bad. Smiling Jonathan realized a little bridge was gapped, and perhaps now he and his son would really bond.

Four days went by quicker than Jonathan had planned, his son had cried off and on, having his 'need-mommy' moments, but for the most part he had done well. He had eaten all the food Jonathan had given him, which mostly consisted of hamburgers, pizza and ice cream. He had slept with his father all three nights, and had remained dreamless most nights. However it was the fourth day, and Martha was due home soon, Clark knew it; because the little boy stood right beside the kitchen window all morning and into the early afternoon watching for Martha's car.

"Clark son, it's time for lunch," the toddler didn't reply, Jonathan sighed and looked heavenward, "Please let her come home soon," as if an answer to his prayers a moment later the kitchen door opened and Martha appeared.

"MAMA!" Clark cheered, instantly Martha knelt down and scooped up her sweet little baby in her arms, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek.

"Hmmm, I've missed you," she said grinning as she held him tightly. Jonathan smiled, knowing Martha was so happy to have the baby she always wanted.

"Love you mama," Clark murmured just loud enough for Jonathan to hear.

"I love you too sweet prince," Martha smiled as she continued to hold onto her son, she looked up at her husband as he approached.

"I'm glad you're back," Jonathan stated gently, pressing a kiss to her soft beautiful lips, he couldn't love a more beautiful kindhearted woman.

"I'm glad to be back, I missed my 'boys'" Martha stated looking at her son as Jonathan wrapped an arm around her waist and ruffled Clark's hair.

The End


End file.
